おきく
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Boneka Okiku yang terkenal karena keanehan akan rambutnya yang selalu memanjang, kini di tambah dengan boneka tersebut sering mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul teror dari seorang gadis sma bernama Hinata yang mengklaim akan menyebarluaskan kebencian. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus mengungkap teka-teki tak berlogika ini/bad summary/enjoy it. chapter Satu update!
1. Chapter 1

Boneka Okiku yang terkenal karena keanehan akan rambutnya yang selalu memanjang, kini di tambah dengan boneka tersebut sering mengeluarkan air mata. Tak lama kemudian, Boneka Okiku hilang dari kuil tempat ia dititipkan. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul teror dari seorang gadis sma bernama Hinata yang mengklaim akan menyebarluaskan kebencian. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus mengungkap teka-teki tak berlogika ini/bad summary/enjoy it.

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**MISTERI BONEKA OKIKU**

**KATA PENGANTAR  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, horor, crime, fantasy dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, gaje, typos, de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Hallo Minna-san, saya kembali dengan fict terbaru saya "Misteri Boneka Okiku". Maafkan saya karena belum menyelesaikan fict lain. Saya terlalu bersemangat untuk menulis fict misteri ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, saya tidak akan mempublish terlebih dahulu karena saya ingin mengetahui ke-penasarannya reader-san untuk fict ini. Anggap saja ini adalah kata pengantar dari saya. Haha *sok profesional banget sih lu author* SKIP.

Saya akan memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu beberapa karakter utama yang akan hadir dalam fict ini yang pasti reader-san sudah tahu. Yaitu yang pertama adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga adalah anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Gadis itu merupakan keturunan ningrat dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. sifatnya yang iklas dan sabar dalam menghadapi perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari ayah dan juga sepupunya Neji Hyuuga. Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu amat sangat percaya pada kebaikan hati semua mahluk hidup, terutama manusia. Hinata bahkan membalas kejahatan dan kekejaman mereka dengan memberikan ucapan dan perasaan maaf. Namun sepulangnya ia dari Hokkaido, kepribadian itu berubah menjadi 360 derajat. Apa yang terjadi?

Naruto Uzumaki adalah teman sekaligus kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru. Sejak kecil ia ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, sehingga ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya. Dengan dukungan dari teman-teman dan guru-gurunya, Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang ceria, optimis, dan pemberani walaupun ia terkadang hiperaktif, kikuk, tidak tahu malu dan juga sering bertindak gegabah.

Shikamaru adalah seorang anak dari klan Nara yang seangkatan dengan Naruto. Dia sangat pemalas, tetapi baik hati. Sesungguhnya Shikamaru adalah anak yang pintar. Tingkat kecerdasannya (IQ) mampu mencapai 200. Kekurangannya adalah gemar tidur siang sambil memandangi awan daripada belajar. Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai "penakut nomor satu" dan "paling jago melarikan diri," padahal dia hanya malas berurusan dengan orang, apalagi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Shikamaru tidak mempunyai cita-cita yang tinggi, dia hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Ia berharap agar menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak cantik tetapi juga tidak jelek, lalu punya dua orang anak. Ia juga berharap agar anak pertamanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, sedangkan anak keduanya laki-laki. Dia sering digosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang temannya bernama Temari. Namun ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu. Ciri khas lainnya adalah sering mengucapkan kata "mendokusei" yang artinya adalah merepotkan.

Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke adalah seorang siswa yang tampan, keren, pendiam dan tenang yang banyak disukai wanita. Namun para wanita harus kecewa karena pria idaman mereka memilih Sakura. Hinata adalah rivalnya dalam memperebutkan peringkat kesatu di kelasnya. Namun setelah perubahan kepribadian Hinata, sasuke mulai menyukai gadis itu dan melupakan kekasihnya, Sakura.

Kali ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru harus terlibat dalam sebuah misteri penyebab berubahnya sifat Hinata Hyuuga. Beberapa kejadian aneh harus mereka hadapi untuk mengungkap sesuatu yang di luar logika. Misteri ini benar-benar menguji akal mereka berdua dan berkali-kali mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit dan juga menegangkan. Saya penasaran, mampukah kalian para reader-san menemukan lebih awal jawaban atas **MISTERI BONEKA OKIKU!**


	2. Chapter Satu

Boneka Okiku yang terkenal karena keanehan akan rambutnya yang selalu memanjang, kini di tambah dengan boneka tersebut sering mengeluarkan air mata. Tak lama kemudian, Boneka Okiku hilang dari kuil tempat ia dititipkan. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul teror dari seorang gadis sma bernama Hinata yang mengklaim akan menyebarluaskan kebencian. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus mengungkap teka-teki tak berlogika ini/bad summary/enjoy it.

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER I  
**

**PERTUKARAN JIWA  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha  
**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Horor, Crime, Fantasy dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, gaje, typos, de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Nee-chan" gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Di hari minggu ini, Hinata telah berjanji pada Hanabi untuk menemani adiknya itu mengunjungi sebuah kuil yang terletak di pulau sebrang, Hokkaido. Hanabi beralasan pergi kesana untuk mengerjakan tugas dari senseinya. Hanabi terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya agar cepat terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menguap. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Ayolah Nee-chan. Cepat bangun. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku" Hanabi memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat jam weker yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini masih jam empat" Hinata membalikan badannya membelakangi Hanabi. Matanya kembali tertutup.

"Jam empat apanya?" Hanabi mengambil jam weker itu. "Ini jam lima pagi nee-chan" kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam itu. "Ayo cepat bersiap-siap" Hanabi kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Ah ya baik-baik. Kau ini mengganggu sekali" dengan enggan Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menguap. Dilihatnya Hanabi dengan cengirannya. Melihat Hanabi seperti itu, Hinata tiba-tiba merindukan kekasihnya, Naruto. Harusnya hari ini Hinata berkencan dengan pria itu. Untunglah Naruto mengerti akan adiknya.

"Hayo senyum-senyum sendiri. Mikirin Naruto Nii-san? Aku aneh dengan kakak, Naruto nii-san itu kan ceroboh, berisik, terus so keren pula. Kenapa bisa milih cowok yang begitu" Hanabi jadi teringat ketika Naruto menjemput Hinata ke rumah mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang itu terjatuh karena tersandung batu di hadapan Hinata, Hanabi, dan juga ayahnya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Hanabi diam! Dia itu calon kakak iparmu tau" perkataan Hinata sedikit membentak. Adiknya terdiam lalu kembali dengan cengirannya.

"Cie yang marah gara-gara cowoknya di sirikin. Cepet bersiap nee-chan" Hanabi meloncat dari tempat tidur Hinata dan gadis kecil itu keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Hah menyebalkan" Hinata kembali menguap kemudian lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

"Ohayou Nee-chan" sahut Hanabi dengan cengirannya. Hinata melihat di ruang makan itu sudah ada ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga yang sedang membaca koran, Hanabi, dan juga Neji Hyuuga.

"Ohayou Imotou , Neji, Tousan" Hinata menjawab salam. Kemudian gadis itu duduk di samping sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga.

"Itadakimasu" ujar Hinata pelan. Ia lalu memakan sarapan yang ada di hadapannya. Satu buah sandwich dan segelas susu.

"Nee-chan, hari ini Neji akan ikut dan mengantar kita" kata Hanabi sambil memakan roti isi sarapan pagi itu.

'Neji? Kenapa tidak dengan Naruto saja? Dasar Hanabi' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dengan Neji saja?" tanya Hinata .

"Aku inginnya dengan kalian berdua. Oh ya Tou-san, tiket pesawatnya sudah siapkan?" Hanabi melirik ayahnya yang masih berkutat dengan koran yang di bacanya.

"Hnnn" jawab ayahnya singkat. Hanabi cemberut mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang selalu begitu.

"Hanabi, Hinata, sebaiknya kita segera ke bandara" Neji memberikan pendapatnya. Ia rasa akan sangat keterlaluan jika mereka sampai tertinggal pesawat.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat habiskan sarapannya Nee-chan"

"Ya, dua hari lagi akan datang musim dingin. Kau tak lupa membawa pakaian hangatmu kan Imotou?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku justru sangat menunggunya"

"Jangan-jangan kau bukannya mau mengerjakan tugas tapi malah mau liburan" perkataan Hinata membuat Hiashi melirik Hanabi dengan tajam. Hanabi menyadari itu lalu kakinya menginjak kaki Hinata. Hinata menahan teriakannya. 'Itu cukup sakit' kata kakak Hanabi itu dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak Tousan. Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya saja sama Konohamaru" Hanabi mencoba memasang raut wajah yang menyakinkan. Akhirnya ayahnya itu kembali berkutat dengan bacaan korannya. Hanabi bernafas lega.

"Cepat kalian berangkat" sahut Hiashi tanpa melihat kearah kedua anaknya.

"Baik" jawab Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji secara bersamaan. Setelah selesai sarapan, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil tas kopernya yang berisi beberapa pakaian. Mereka bertiga akan tinggal sementara dua hari di rumah yang kedua yang keluarga mereka miliki di Hokkaido.

xxx

"Naruto, bangun" seorang pria sedang berusaha membangunkan adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas. lebih tepatnya adik angkatnya.

"Hnnnn" sedaritadi hanya itu yang di dengar sang kakak. Pria berambut coklat dengan garis di hidungnya seperti luka itu menarik nafasnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu namun ia belum berhasil membangunkan adiknya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

"Kau lama sekali Iruka. Kita harus segera latihan" seorang pria berumur setengah abad perlahan masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidur terlalu malam Ojii-san" Iruka memandangi adik kesayangannya.

"Narutooooo!" teriakan sang kakek ternyata berhasil membangunkannya. Naruto kaget melihat Ojii-sannya. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali tertidur.

"Naruto, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen jika kau mau latihan pagi ini" Iruka berdiri keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ramen?" Naruto kembali terbangun. Tapi blue saphire itu masih menutup. "Baiklah tebbayo" pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan lunglai menuju kamar melewati Ojii-sannya dan juga Iruka.

"Kami tunggu kau di ruang latihan" kata Ojii-sannya yang bernama Jiraiya. Jiraiya memberikan jempolnya pada Iruka. Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik dan ayah angkatnya itu. Iruka lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa tidak aku katakan saja dari tadi. huh Naruto' gerutunya dalam hati.

xxx

Hinata sekilas melihat ke arah handphonenya. Tidak ada balasan. Padahal Hinata telah beberapa kali mengirinkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya, Naruto. Gadis itu khawatir kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa.

"Sudahlah Nee-chan, kau ini seperti akan berpisah lama saja dengan Naruto Nii-san" celetuk Hanabi yang sedaritadi kesal melihat tingkah laku kakaknya. Mereka bertiga kini tengah menunggu di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Hokkaido. Hinata yang malu mendengar celetukan adiknya langsung memasukan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

"Neji, apa pesawat kita terlambat?" Hinata menatap jam tangan pemberian kekasihnya. "Ini sudah terlambat lima belas menit" lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Neji singkat. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara yang menyegerakan agar penumpang tujuan Hokkaido segera memasuki pesawat. Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji bergegas.

xxx

Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat ia biasa latihan. Ia mencari sosok Nii-san dan juga Ojii-sannya tapi tidak ia temukan juga.

"Iruka Nii-san? Ojii-san?" teriaknya memanggil mereka.

"Woy Naruto. Kemarilah" teriak Ojii-sannya dari pintu keluar tempat latihan itu. Ternyata Nii-san dan Ojii-sannya sedang ada di pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa tebbayo? Bukannya kita akan latihan?" Naruto kembali menguap. Rasa kantuknya masih kuat walaupun ia telah selesai mandi.

"Kita akan membersihkan pekarangan terlebih dahulu Naruto" kata Iruka sambil memberikan sebuah kama pada Naruto. Kama bentuknya seperti arit.

Naruto hanya terbengong melihat apa yang di berikan Nii-sannya.

"Ini kan senjata Nii-san?" tanya Naruto. Setahu Naruto, kama itu adalah senjata yang di gunakan dalam ilmu beladiri. Lalu seingatnya, senjata itu ada rantainya. Tapi ini tidak ada.

"Sepertinya kau sering tertidur di kelasmu Naruto sampai kau tak tahu alat itu" kata Ojii-sannya yang masih sibuk membersihkan dedaunan yang gugur. Sebentar lagi musim dingin sehingga mereka harus membersihkan pekarangan. Kali ini adalah pengalaman pertama Naruto ikut membersihkan pekarangan. Karena biasanya pemuda itu berhasil melarikan diri dengan teman-temannya untuk menghindari pekerjaan yang membosankan itu. Wajar saja kalau pemuda itu tidak tahu.

"Dulu kama pada awalnya digunakan sebagai alat pertanian untuk memotong rumput. Namun sekarang seperti apa yang kau tahu, alat ini sudah beralih fungsi menjadi senjata" kata Iruka menjelaskan. Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Entah pemuda itu mengerti atau tidak, author juga tidak tahu.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud itu adalah kusarigama, sebuah Kama yang dihubungkan dengan rantai dengan ujung bola besi. Kusarigama memiliki jangkauan yang jauh dan sulit untuk dikuasai. Umumnya senjata ini digunakan dengan cara memutar-mutar lalu melemparkan rantainya untuk menangkap lawan lalu menyerangya dengan Kama" tambah Ojii-sannya yang membuat pengetahuan Naruto makin bertambah.

"Ojii-san, Nii-san aku ingin mempelajari senjata ini" kata pemuda itu dengan mengangkat kama sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Hari ini kau akan belajar sesuatu yang baru" kata Ojii-sannya tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto dan Iruka segera mengerjakan tugas mereka yaitu memotong rumput.

Tak lama kemudian. .

"Ohayou" ada suara menyapa mereka bertiga. Naruto, Iruka, dan Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatian menuju sumber suara. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang menggunakan masker di wajahnya sedang duduk di atas pagar kayu rumah mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekpresi kekagetannya.

"Baru saja Naruto. Wah rajin sekali kalian" pria bernama Kakashi turun dari pagar.

"Bagus Kakashi, baru saja aku akan menyuruh Naruto memanggilmu" Jiraiya berjalan menuju pemuda berambut perak itu. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengajarkan Naruto" lanjutnya.

"Hmm? Mengajari Naruto?" Kakashi menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal. Ia hanya ingin melihat aktivitas rumah itu ternyata ada tugas dari guru seniornya.

"Ojii-san, kan yang akan mengajariku kau dan Iruka-niisan?" Naruto lalu duduk bersilat sambil menunjukan wajah cemberutnya. Iruka hanya tersenyum.

"Pada awalnya kami memang akan mengajarimu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak yang mengharuskan aku dan Ojii-san untuk pergi. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk melatihmu sebentar. Salah kau sendiri, susah sekali ku bangunkan. Berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh dengan Kakashi-sensei" kata Iruka sambil memegang kepala Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya masih memperlihatkan wajah ketidaksenangannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Baik, aku akan melatihnya sungguh-sungguh" jawab Kakashi.

"Bagus. Kau ajari dia teknik dasar iaido. Ayo Iruka, kita harus segera pergi" Jiraiya melangkahkan kaki menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar Ojii-san" kata Iruka sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini untuk kau dan Naruto. Aku tidak menyiapkan makan siang dan juga makan malam" kata Iruka sambil memberikan beberapa uang lembar pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang baby sister" keluh Kakashi. Iruka hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang Kakashi-sensei? Baby?" Naruto seketika itu hendak menyerang Kakashi. Namun di halangi Iruka.

"Naruto, bersikaplah sopan terhadap senseimu! Aku titip Naruto padamu Kakashi. Sepertinya kami akan pulang malam" Iruka kembali memegang kepala Naruto. Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi Iruka Nii-san, kau kan akan mentraktirku ramen hari ini?" Naruto melirik Nii-sannya itu.

"Besok masih ada waktu Naruto. Sudahlah, Ojii-san sudah menungguku lama. Kami pergi dulu" Iruka bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto bukannya tidak suka dengan senseinya yang sekaligus menjadi wali kelasnya itu. Namun, Naruto tidak suka dengan kebiasaan senseinya yang selalu membaca novel mesum ciptaan Ojii-sannya sendiri.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup sulit' kata Kakashi dalam hati.

xxx

Akhirnya, Hinata, Hanabi, dan juga Neji sampai di Bandar Udara Shinchitose. Hanabi menarik nafasnya sejenak merasakan udara yang semakin dingin di ibukota prefektur Hokkaido itu. Mereka bergegas menuju sebuah taksi yang telah menunggu mereka. Hinata melirik sebentar kearah bandara itu. Ternyata banyak sekali turis-turis luar negeri yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di Hokkaido. Mereka bertiga lalu memasukan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil karena cuaca terasa semakin dingin.

"Ternyata disini sudah masuk musim dingin" Hanabi mengusap kedua tangannya. Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian tebal, Hanabi merasa masih kedinginan.

"Ya begitulah" Hinata terus mengecek handphone miliknya. Masih belum ada balasan dari kekasihnya.

"Sesampainya di rumah, aku ingin makan miso ramen yang paling enak" kata Hanabi dengan bersemangat. Hinata dan Neji hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi kau jangan melupakan tugasmu Hanabi" kata Neji yang duduk di depan bersama supir.

"Itu benar! Kalau tidak, kau akan kulaporkan pada Tou-san" kata Hinata sambil menyiku tubuh adiknya itu. Hanabi kembali dengan cemberutannya.

"Aahh Neji Nii-san, Hinata nee-chan, kalian berdua jangan begitu. Kalian harusnya bersyukur, karena tugasku, kita bisa liburan. Hahaha" tawa Hanabi menggema di dalam mobil taksi itu. Neji yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi benar ternyata ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja Hanabi?" Hinata mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Hehehe" Hanabi memperlihatkan cengirannya sambil menunjukan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Sudah kuduga" Neji hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pengakuan Hanabi.

"Hanabi?" Hinata terlihat kesal dengan adiknya. Tentu saja, karena adiknya itu telah menghancurkan rencananya dengan Naruto untuk menghabiskan hari minggu ini dengan berkencan. Kini giliran Hinata yang memperlihatkan wajah cemberut.

"Ayolah Neji Nii-san, Hinata Nee-chan, kita sudah di Hokkaido. Jadi bersiap bersenang-senang tanpa Tou-san" Hanabi tersenyum lebar. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya sangat senang karena terlepas dari kekangan ayahnya. Lama-lama Hinata geli juga melihat sikap adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Yasudah, tapi kau tidak boleh lupa dengan tugasmu. Memang tugasnya apa?" tanya Hinata. Hanabi masih terlihat senang rencananya berhasil.

"Membuat video Hinata Nee-chan. Aku akan mewawancarai biksu yang ada di kuil tempat boneka okiku berada. Aku sangat penasaran" kata gadis itu dengan bersemangat.

"Memang kau punya handycam?" tanya Hinata. Yang di tanya makin tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Nee-chan" Hanabi lalu mengambil tas kecilnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan handycam terbarunya.

"Kau membelinya sejak kapan?" Hinata terkaget melihat barang milik adiknya.

"Sudah lama. Aku menabungnya Nee-chan" jawab Hanabi polos. Barang itu adalah barang pertama yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Baguslah kalo begitu" Hinata tersenyum ke arah adiknya sambil mengusap kepala Hanabi. Tak terasa mereka tenyata telah sampai di rumah kedua keluarga Hyuuga itu.

xxx

"Baiklah Naruto, tentu kau tahu dimana tempat Jiraiya-sama menyimpan peralatan latihannya. Cepat kau bawa!" kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku yang sangat ia gemari.

"Apa yang harus kubawa sensei?" Naruto masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Ambil dua gi, hakama, obi, dan katana. Cepat!" Kakashi masih memperhatikan buku kesukaannya itu. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu berlalu dari pandangan Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian. .

"Ini sensei" kata Naruto sambil memberikan apa yang diminta oleh senseinya. Kakashi menatap katana itu lalu memasukan kembali buku kesayangannya. Ia mengambil gi, hakama dan obi lalu mereka berdua langsung memakainya. Pria berambut perak itu mengambil satu pedang katana. Kakashi lalu berjalan menghadap Naruto. Jaraknya dirinya dan Naruto cukup jauh. 'Katana ini sungguh mengagumkan' batin Kakashi mengagumi katana milik guru seniornya itu.

"Baik, kita lihat apakah kau bisa membuka pedang itu langsung dari sarungnya" kata Kakashi sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Ah itu mudah" kata Naruto dengan sombong. Naruto bersiap untuk membuka katana itu. 'Anak itu, seperti biasa terlalu bersemangat' batin Kakashi.

"Ini cukup berat tebbayo" Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka katana dari sarungnya.

"Kau jangan sampai merusaknya Naruto. Kurasa harganya bisa mencapai 400 juta yen untuk satu katana ini" kata Kakashi sambil menggusap pelan katana tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop.

"Benarkah itu sensei?" Naruto tidak menyangka Ojii-sannya memiliki benda yang sangat berharga ini.

"Ya, cepat buka buka sarung pedang itu!" Kakashi membuka katana dari sarungnya dengan mudah. Kemudian Kakashi memulai kuda-kudanya. Bersiap menerima serangan dari Naruto.

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita memakai katana imitasi" Naruto memegang pedang itu secara vertikal. Ia terkagum dengan ketajaman katana itu.

"Kau sudah mahir kendo? Ayo coba serang aku"

xxx

"Nee-chan" panggil Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu sedang berada di taman kecil milik mereka. Hanabi duduk di ayunan yang ada disitu.

"Kau kenapa Hanabi? Bukannya kau mau makan miso ramen?" Hinata mendekati adiknya itu. Ia melihat raut wajah adiknya yang nampak sedang sedih.

"Aku kangen Kaa-san" tak terasa air mata Hanabi menetes dari mata amesty-nya. Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir adiknya itu.

"Hanabi, sudahlah" Hinatapun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia kembali teringat saat-saat bahagianya mereka. Saat Kaa-san masih ada, mereka sering bermain bersama di taman yang mini itu. Neji yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terdiam. Pria itu merasakan perasaan kesepian yang sama. Tapi cepat-cepat Neji mengambil inisiatif.

"Hanabi, Hinata. Ayo kita makan miso ramen" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo Hanabi" gadis itu segera memegang tangan adiknya. Seolah ingin menenangkan adiknya yang tengah di landa kesedihan. Hanabi lalu tersenyum sambil menghapus tangisannya.

xxx

Praannggg

Katana itu hampir saja menggores wajah Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa belajar secepat ini. Kakashi melihat muridnya. Sepertinya Naruto sama tengah kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu Naruto" Kakashi lalu memasukan katana itu pada sarungnya.

"Baik sensei" Naruto juga memasukan katana pada sarungnya. Lalu pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

"Aku lapar tebbayooo!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kau mau ramen?" tawar Kakashi. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja sensei" Naruto kembali dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu" kata Kakashi sambil membuka gi, hakama, dan obi. Lalu ia memberikan kembali katana milik seniornya.

"Asyik makan ramen. Aku sudah lapar sekali tebbayo" dia lalu berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan alat-alat latihannya.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku kembali" Kakashi kembali memanjat pagar kayu itu lalu suaranya hilang entah kemana. Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya kemudian kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Segar sekali tebbayo" naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Latihan yang baru di lakukannya selama satu jam cukup menguras tenaganya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kekasihnya, Hinata. Naruto dengan cepat mencari dimana handphonenya.

"Handphoneku dimana tebbayo?" katanya sambil mengacak-ngacak isi kamarnya.

_I realize the screaming pain_  
_Hearing loud in my brain_  
_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

Naruto mendengar nada dering handphonenya. Suara itu terdengar dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di situ tebbayo?" gerutunya sambil terus berusaha mengambil handphonenya. "Akhirnya dapat juga" ia lalu mengambil handphonenya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Ia melihat ada 5 pesan yang masuk dan dua panggilan tak terjawab. Semua itu dari kekasihnya, Hinata. Pemuda itu lalu membuka pesan-pesan tersebut.

_Ohayou naruto-kun. _

_Jangan lupa sarapan dulu ya sebelum latihan_

_Ganbatte!_

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat pesan pertama dari kekasihnya. Lalu ia membaca pesan selanjutnya.

_Naruto-kun? Mengapa kau tak membalas pesanku?_

_Ku harap kau tidak bangun terlambat ya_

Naruto kembali dengan cengirannya. Ia memang bangun terlambat dan lupa memeriksa handphonenya. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Hinata menunggu dan mengkhawatirkannya.

_Naruto-kun? _

_Sepertinya kau memang bangun terlambat.  
_

_Aku sudah ada di bandara._

'Hinata-chan maafkan aku' batin Naruto dalam hati.

_Naruto-kun?_

_Aku sudah sampai di Hokkaido_

_Disini sudah masuk musim dingin_

_Aku kesal dengan Hanabi, ternyata tugas Hanabi hanya akal-akalan agar dia bisa kemari. _

_Aku kesal karena gara-garanya, kencan kita untuk hari ini terpaksa batal_

_Maafkan aku Naruto-kun :(_

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Memang sih ia sedikit kesal karena kepergian Hinata ke Hokkaido bersama adiknya cukup mendadak. Tapi ia pikir bahwa ia memang tidak boleh egois. Hinata mempunyai keluarga. Gadis itu memang harus membagi waktunya. Bukan hanya dengan dia saja.

_Naruto-kun, aku masih menunggu balasanmu_

_Jangan membuatku khawatir_

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang begitu perhatian padanya. Naruto segera mencari nama kekasihnya lalu menelepon gadisnya.

xxx

"Bagaimana Hanabi?" tanya hinata pada adiknya. Hanabi terlihat bersemangat menghabiskan semangkuk besar miso ramen asli Hokkaido.

"Ini enak sekali Nee-chan" sahut Hanabi bersemangat. Hinata dan Neji yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka saat ini begitu ramai. Kedai sederhana namun tetap terjaga kebersihannya. Dan juga yang paling diminati adalah karena rasa ramen dari kedai itu yang begitu lezat sehingga banyak yang sudah mencicipinya datang kembali ke kedai tersebut.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian, Hinata, Hanabi dan-" seorang kakek berusia kurang lebih lima puluh tahun menghampiri mereka. Kakek itu ternyata pemilik kedai itu yang mereka kenali. Kakek itu menghentikan perkataannya sembari terlihat berfikir.

"Neji" kata Neji dengan singkat. Neji lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Oh ya Neji. Maafkan aku" kata kakek itu sambil menepuk pundak Neji. "Aku tidak melihat Tou-sanmu Hanabi?"

"Ah Ojii-san. Kau tahu kan Tou-san itu orangnya super sibuk" kata Hanabi sambil memakan ramennya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara sambil makan Hanabi. Ojii-san, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" kata Hinata dengan senyum simpul.

"Ya kalian sudah dua tahun tidak kemari. Tapi aku masih tetap mengingat kalian walaupun kalian telah beranjak dewasa" kata kakek itu sambil mengusap jenggot putihnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melupakannya karena hanya marga Hyuugalah yang mempunyai ciri mata amesty yang sangat unik dan langka.

"Terimakasih Ojii-san. Kami tersanjung mendengarnya" Neji membuka suara. Kali ini ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Rasa ramen tidak berubah Ojii-san. Tetap lezat" kata Hanabi memuji ramen buatan kakek itu. Kakek pemilik kedai hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanabi.

"Kalau rasanya berubah, mungkin kedaiku tidak akan seramai ini. Aku harus kembali ke dapur. pelanggan semakin banyak. Selamat menikmati" kakek itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Hanabi, Hinata dan Neji membalas senyuman itu.

"Nee-chan aku ingin tambah satu mangkuk lagi" kata Hanabi. Lalu Hinata melihat adiknya tengah menikmati air ramennya dengan mengangkat mangkuk itu. Hinata nyaris tidak melihat wajah Hanabi. Beberapa detik kemudian Hanabi berhasil menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen itu.

"Kau yakin Hanabi?" Hinata mengenyitkan dahinya. Hinata sendiri masih ada setengahnya lagi.

"Gouchisama deshita" kata Neji yang sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya.

"Tentu saja Nee-chan. Kau mau tambah lagi kan Neji Nii-san?" tanya Hanabi pada sepupunya.

"Tidak. aku sudah kenyang Hanabi" jawab Neji.

"Yahh" Hanabi memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. "Ojii-san, aku mau satu mangkuk lagi" sahut Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke pemilik kedai. Kakek itu hanya kembali melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukan jempolnya ke arah Hanabi.

_Kimi to onaji mirai wo zutto issho ni mite itai_  
_Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de mitsumete you yo_  
_Kimi no egaku mirai ni watashi wa iru no kana_  
_Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de miagete itai yo_

Terdengar bunyi nada dering dari handphone Hinata. Hinata langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Ternyata ada telepon dari kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan, gomen" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Ia selalu saja merasakan debaran di jantungnya ketika mendengar suara Naruto atau ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku senang akhirnya kau menghubungiku"

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Aku baru selesai latihan bersama Kakashi-sensei. Jadi aku baru sempat memberitahumu"

"Oh begitu. Aku mengerti. Maaf aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Hinata selalu memberikan perhatian padaku. Hinata-chan, aku dan Kakashi-sensei baru selesai latihan iaido"

"Iaido? Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun"

"Hahaha tidak juga. Dan yang lebih parah, Aku latihan langsung memakai katana asli"

"Apa? Kau tidak apa-apakan Naruto?" Hinata sweetdrop mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang Hinata. Aku hanya merasa lelah saja. Aku seperti seorang samurai saat memegang katana itu. hahaha"

"Naruto-kun, kau jangan membuatku takut"

"Kau yakin kan Hinata-chan bahwa aku akan bisa melakukannya? Kau juga jangan mengkhawatirkanku disana ya? Uh aku ingin sekali berliburan denganmu Hinata-chan" Naruto menghentikan perkataanya sejenak. "Aku juga ingin pergi ke Hokkaido"

"Naruto-kun, suatu saat nanti kita juga pasti akan berlibur kesini"

"Ya aku percaya akan kata-katamu. Sebaiknya aku akan segera menabung dari sekarang tebbayo" Naruto terdengar bersemangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Hanabi dan Neji ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Aku juga akan ikut menabung Naruto-kun"

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan. Biar aku saja. Eh Hinata-chan, sudah dulu ya. Ada kakashi-sensei. Aishiteru yo"

"Baiklah. Aishiteru Naruto-kun" kemudian telepon itu terputus. Hinata kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Gadis itu terlihat senang. Hinata akhirnya sadar juga bahwa kedua makluk Hyuuga itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kalian mendengarkan pembicaraanku ya?" kata Hinata dengan mata menyelidik. Neji hanya mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak dan Hanabi terlihat masih menikmati ramen keduanya. Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Neji pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan makanmu Hanabi. kita harus segera pulang" kata gadis itu sambil menyandarkan bahunya di punggung kursi.

"Baiklah Nee-chan" Hanabi langsung dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya itu.

xxx

Naruto segera menutup teleponnya. Ia menatap sinis senseinya yang kini sudah berada di jendela kamarnya. Masih dengan buku mesumnya itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraanku kan Kakasih-sensei?" Naruto mendekati Kakashi dengan tampang menyelidik tak percaya.

"Kurasa pembicaraanmu itu tidak patut untuk kudengar" jawab Kakashi singkat. Padahal sedari tadi, pria berambut perak itu mendengarnya dari awal.

"Baguslah kalo begitu" Naruto bernafas lega. Pemuda itu paling tidak suka jika percakapan dirinya dan Hinata di dengar oleh orang lain. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu sensei?" Naruto tiba-tiba sweetdrop menyadari senseinya sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Aku?" Kakashi kini telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendeknya. "Baru saja" Kakashi menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Tumben kau tidak telat sensei" kata Naruto menyindir gurunya itu.

"Ya aku sedang bersemangat untuk melatihmu Naruto. Kau mau makan sekarang atau tidak usah?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto memegang perutnya yang sudah protes minta di isi.

"Aku ingin makan sekarang tebbayo. Aku lapar sekali" Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya pergi menuju kedai ramen ichiraku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto. Naruto menghabiskan tiga mangkuk penuh ramen kesukaannya. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah selesai makan, Kakashi dan Naruto kembali ke rumah Naruto lalu melanjutkan latihan mereka sampai sore hari.

xxx

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya. Kamar itu kini terasa sempit bagi Hinata. rumah yang penuh kenangan, batinnya dalam hati. Tentu saja Hinata merasakan hal demikian karena mereka dulu cukup lama tinggal di rumah besar itu. Namun sejak kematian Kaa-sannya, Hiashi memutuskan pindah dari kota itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Kaa-san" tangis Hinata meledak. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah ini. Karena kenangan dia dengan Kaa-san terlalu kuat. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya. Hinata larut dalam mimpinya.

.

.

"Hinata-chan" suara lembut yang selama ini ia kenal. Hinata mencari sumber suara itu.

"Kaa-san" teriak Hinata. Kini Hinata melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengannya. Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh wanita itu yang terasa nyata baginya. Tangis bahagianya meluncur begitu saja.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah tumbuh besar. kau cantik" kata wanita itu sambil melepas pelukan Hinata. wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu" kata Hinata sambil terisak-isak.

"Kemarilah" wanita itu lalu terduduk. Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di paha sang ibu. Melakukan kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Wanita itu hanya mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Kau akan menghadapi hal-hal yang sulit kedepan. Tapi aku yakin kau mampu menyelesaikannya Hinata-chan"

"Hal-hal yang sulit? Maksud Kaa-san?"

"Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu Hinata. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu akan merubah takdir" kata wanita itu masih dengan membelai rambut anaknya.

"Aku penasaran Kaa-san? Tolong beri tahu aku" Hinata bangun lalu menatap penuh harap pada ibunya.

"Kau akan menemukan jawabanmu dengan sendirinya. Aku hanya bisa memberi peringatan padamu. Tetapkan hatimu. Tetap beningkan hatimu dari kebencian. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya. karena kau adalah anakku" wanita itu masih tersenyum lembut. Dan lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih bertanya-tanya maksud dari Kaa-sannya itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannmu anakku" kini giliran wanita itu yang terisak. "Aku merindukanmu, Hanabi, dan juga ayahmu. Waktuku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi Hinata-chan. Jangan lupakan pesanku. Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi kalian semua!" tangis Hinata kembali pecah pendengar tuturan dari ibunya. Tubuh ibunya kini mulai mengabur. Hinata ingin sekali kembali memeluk tubuh ibunya namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuh ibunya menghilang perlahan bersama dengan senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

"Kaa-sannn" Hinata berteriak. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Gadis itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Kaa-san, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata lirih. Hinata melirik handphone yang ada di sampingnya. ternyata banyak pesan dari kekasihnya, Naruto. Hinata lalu membaca semua pesan itu.

pesan pertama.

_Konbawa Hinata-chan_

_Aku baru saja selesai latihan dengan Kakashi-sensei. _

_Aku sangat lelah sekali Hinata._

_Kau sedang apa Hinata-chan?_

pesan kedua.

_Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

_Apa kau sedang marah padaku?_

_Apa salahku?_

_Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku._

pesan ketiga

_Kau sedang sibuk ya Hinata-chan?_

_Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimmana khawatirnya kau saat aku tidak membalas pesanmu._

_Aku sekarang sedang bermain kartu dengan shikamaru, chouji, kiba, dan lee._

_Mereka selalu curang tebbayo_

_Aku tidak bisa menang karena terus memikirkanmu_

_Tapi tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam_

_aishiteru yo_

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Kegelisahan yang baru saja melandanya sirna begitu saja setelah membaca semua pesan dari Naruto. Hinata tiba-tiba terbayang sosok yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia merasa merindukan kekasihnya itu. Hinata segera membalas pesan dari Naruto.

_Gomennasai Naruto-kun_

_Aku tadi tertidur karena kelelahan_

_Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja._

_Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun_

_Aishiteru_

Hinata kembali meletakan handphonenya. Gadis itu lalu membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

xxx

"Nee-chan" terdengar suara Hanabi. Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Ia lihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" kata Hinata sambil menguap.

"Akhir-akhir ini Nee-chan sering bangun terlambat. Ini aneh sekali" kata Hanabi sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sedang berfikir.

"Aku sering terbangun tengah malam Hanabi. Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba meraih handphone miliknya.

"Sudah jam delapan Nee-chan. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu jadi kita sekarang akan ke kuil Annenji di kota Iwamizawa. Jadi bersiaplah Nee-chan. Neji sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kita" namun perkataan Hanabi tak begitu di dengar oleh Hinata. Hinata asik membaca pesan dari kekasihnya.

_Ohayou Hinata-chan_

_Oh jadi begitu. Syukurlah_

_Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah tanpamu_

_Aku pasti kesepian tebbayo_

_Tapi tidak apa, sepertinya aku merindukanmu Hinata-chan_

_Cepat pulang ya. Aku menunggu_

_Aishiteru yo_

Hinata segera membalasnya.

_Ohayou Naruto-kun_

_Aku juga merindukanmu_

_Tetap semangat ya Naruto-kun_

_Aku akan segera pulang_

_Aishiteru_

Hinata lalu meletakkan handphonenya kemudian ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Nee-chan, kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya Hanabi. Namun Hinata tak menggubrisnya. Pintu kamar mandi itu akhirnya tertutup. Hanabi mendengus kesal.

"Nee-chan menyebalkan" gadis kecil itu keluar dari kamar Hinata.

xxx

"Ohayou Hanabi, Neji" kata Hinata bersemangat. Gadis itu duduk di samping adiknya.

"Ohayou" jawab Hanabi dengan malas.

"Ohayou" jawab Neji sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Itadakimasu" lirih Hinata pelan lalu menyantap sarapan yang telah di buat oleh sepupunya itu.

"Nee-chan menyebalkan. Aku sedang ngomong tapi Nee-chan tidak mendengarkanku" kata Hanabi sambil memainkan sendok dalam segelas susunya. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu Hanabi, kau berkata bahwa kau mau selesaikan tugasmu dulu kan?"

"Benarkah Nee-chan tadi mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja Hanabi" Hinata kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut adik kesayanganya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin segera kesana. Ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian Nee-chan, Neji Nii-san" Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar sahutan Hanabi. Pemuda bermata amesty itu sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

xxx

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi telah sampai di tempat yang di maksud. Neji yang diminta untuk memegang handy cam milik Hanabi mulai mengambil posisi. Tepat di depan gerbang kuil, Hanabi mulai melakukan tugasnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti seorang reporter yang sedang melaporkan tempat yang mereka kunjungi yaitu Kuil Annenji yang terletak di kota Iwamizawa.

Setelah sedikit bercakap tentang keberadaan kuil tersebut, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji mulai masuk ke dalam halaman kuil. Hinata melihat banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkunjung ke tempat tersebut. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut.

"Saat ini, saya Hanabi Hyuuga telah berada di dalam Kuil Annenji. Tempat dimana boneka okiku berada. Saat ini saya akan mewawancarai pendeta yang tinggal di kuil ini" Hanabi lalu mendekati salah satu pendeta di ikuti oleh Neji.

"Summimasen Ojii-san, saya ingin menanyakan tentang boneka okiku yang ada di kuil ini. Apakah bisa di ceritakan tentang asal usul boneka miserius ini?"

"Baiklah. Boneka ini bernama Okiku. Nama Okiku ini diambil dari seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan boneka dengan ukuran tinggi 40 sentimeter, berpakaian kimono dengan mata hitam seperti manik-manik dan rambut yang lebat. Boneka Okiku telah ada di kuil Mannenji di sejak tahun 1938. Boneka tradisional ini awalnya memiliki rambut dipotong pendek, tapi seiring waktu terus bertambah panjang sekitar 25 sentimeter, hingga ke lutut. Rambut boneka ini dipotong secara berkala, namun seperti yang anda lihat, rambut itu tumbuh lagi"

"Oh begitu Ojii-san. Apa benar ada peneliti yang membuktikan bahwa rambut boneka Okiku persis dengan rambut anak kecil berusia 10 tahun?"

"Ya penelitian itu sudah lama sekali. Baru beberapa tahun kebelakang, telah ada uji forensik kembali rambut boneka Okiku. Dan menurut mereka (peneliti) rambut okiku mempunyai rambut yang persis seperti remaja yang berusia lima belas tahun. Ini menjadi sangat-sangat misterius bagi semua orang" kata pendeta yang kurang lebih berusia enam puluh tahun itu. Pendeta itu melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang berkunjung ke kuil itu. Hinata melirik boneka yang menurut adiknya misterius. Boneka Okiku tersimpan rapih dalah sebuah kotak yang sedang di buka untuk di perlihatkan kepada banyak pengunjung. Ada yang sedang memotret boneka itu atau ada juga yang terlihat ketakutan saat melihat boneka Okiku.

"Dua bulan lalu aku melihat proses pemotongan rambut Okiku. Kini, aku lihat rambut itu memanjang. Para pendeta memang tidak berbohong" kata seorang pengunjung pada temannya. Hinata hanya sekilas mendengarnya.

"Lihat, boneka itu tampak menyeramkan ya" kata pengunjung lainnya. Hinata yang penasaran mendekati tubuhnya ke boneka tersebut. Ia harus berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung yang lain. setelah sampai tepat di depan boneka okiku, hinata merasa seperti ada yang menarik jiwanya dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu matanya terasa berkabur dan semua berubah menjadi gelap. Teriakan orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat tubuhnya ambruk masih terdengar jelas. Namun lama-kelamaan suara itu seakan menjauh dan hilang.

xxx

"Nee-chann! Nee-chann! Bangunlah!" Hinata kembali mendengar suara khas adik kesayanganya. Namun ia kaget setelah mati ketika kesadarannya telah kembali. Hinata hanya melihat sekumpulan orang sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya yang masih terbaring. Di sampingnya ada Hanabi dan juga Neji yang terlihat gelisah. Hinata melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Air mata tak kuasa ia bendung. 'Apa aku sudah mati?' katanya dalam hati.

"Li-lihat boneka Okiku menangis. Ia mengeluarkan air mata" kata seorang pengunjung yang kaget. Hinata melongo mendengarnya. 'Boneka Okiku? Apa maksudnya ini?' katanya dalam hati. Hinata mencoba menggerakan kedua tangannya namun itu tak bisa. "Apa kalian bisa mendengarku?" Hinata mencoba bertanya pada mereka. Namun tak ada jawaban. 'Apa aku ada di tubuh boneka ini? Itu tidak mungkin' batinnya. Boneka Okiku kembali mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Para pendeta mendekat memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Boneka ini kini bisa menangis. Ini mustahil. Sangat di luar logika" kata seorang pendeta yang tadi di wawancarai Hanabi. Hanabi dan Neji masih terlihat berusaha membangunkan tubuh Hinata.

* * *

Hello Minna-san. ini adalah chapter pertama yang saya buat untuk fict ini. dan juga yang paling panjang heuheu

mohon reviewnya reader-san. :D

saya ingin membalas review yang sudah ada di kata pengantar.

pidaucy: hinata di fict ini akan penuh dengan sensasi. di tunggu aja ya update yang selanjutnya. arigatou untuk reviewnya :)

Tsuzuka 'Aita : hahaha gomen. saya salah. terimakasih atas koreksinya :)

Kaze no Nachi : saya update hari sabtu atau minggu. jadi tunggu aja ya :) kasih bocoran deh, fict ini bakal nyampe 26 chapter. arigatou reviewnya :)

hime chan : arigatou reviewnya :)

yukiazalea : arigatou reviewnya :)

aeni hibiki : saya update hari sabtu atau minggu. jadi tunggu aja ya :) arigatou reviewbnya :)

Nitya-chan: sudah terjawab ya? hehehe ayo tebak lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya? arigatou reviewnya :)

lawliet uzumakie : wah sudah terjawab ternyata. ayo tebak lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya? arigatou reviewnya :)

amexki chan: saya update hari sabtu atau minggu. jadi tunggu aja ya :) arigatou reviewnya :)

dan terimakasih juga untuk silent reader. mohon reviewnya :D


End file.
